Death Becomes Him
by iamzuul
Summary: What if Duo didn't survive the war with OZ? What if the God of Death was suseptible to death? What if he died before the Gundam boys finished the task that was initiated with the Meteor Project? [incomplete, indefinately on hold]
1. Prologue: Homecoming

It is always expected that Duo will survive. After all, he is the embodiment of the god of death -- the Shin no Kami -- and Death simply can't _die_. And, considering the ending of the series, and the two missions that followed, _Blind Target_ and _Endless Waltz_, he obviously didn't. 

But what if -- and I know that's a seriously open ended statement -- Duo didn't survive the war with OZ? What if the God of Death _was_ suseptible to death? What if he died before the Gundam boys finished the task that was initiated with the Meteor Project? 

How would they react to the death of the one member that always remained cheerful, reguardless of the circumstances? He had his dark sides, his depressions -- take for instance when the Deathscythe was first destroyed -- but he always bounced right back. Heero was the driving force, Quatre the calm that kept them together and collected, Wufei and Trowa the strength that drove them through the storm, and Duo the flexible backbone that refused to let their team break. 

So what would happen if Death _did_ die? 

. 

. 

Comments and constructive critisism welcomed and appreciated.   
Flames get deleted. ^.^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

DEATH BECOMES HIM   
By Winter Weil 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
PROLOGUE   
Homecoming   
A GUNDAM WING FANFICTION   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Disclaimer:   
All rights to Gundam Wing and its characters belong to   
whoever they belong to. sweatdrop. The characters of this series   
are used without permission only for the purpose of entertainment.   
This fanfiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
All original characters are copyright to the author. Don't use   
these characters without contacting the author first. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The door jangled quietly with the sound of the key being inserted,   
then opened and closed with the faintest of clicks. 

I didn't look up from my meditations. Only Heero and Duo have the   
key to this safehouse, so I'm not worried. I inhale deeply the   
frankincense and myrrh that burn on the altar before me, and exhale   
slowly, concentrating on my breathing. My body is loose, relaxed;   
even if that *was* an intruder, I could easily dispatch him. 

I turn my senses outward again. Funny, I don't hear Duo's usual   
bumbling about the kitchen, or Heero's semi-fond, "Baka." Perhaps   
this *does* require investigation. I completely remove myself from   
the meditation state and rise to my feet. I don't bother to put out   
the incense, I'll probably return soon; no doubt Duo fell asleep on   
the ride back from the mission. I snort softly. The idiot. 

I hear no sounds as I stalk out of my bed chambers and down the   
darkened hallway into the living room. No one. The single light I   
have on in the kitchen flickers fitfully. I'll have to get Duo to   
fix the wiring in the damn thing. It *really* is getting annoying. 

I was about to pass the narrow hallway that led to the entrance of   
the house to check the other bedroom when a shadow caught my eye.   
It was Heero, standing just inside the door, staring down at his   
feet with a blank look on his face. I frown and approach him. 

"Heero?" I ask cautiously. He doesn't respond. I stop a few feet   
from him and examine him. He's not bleeding, so I assume he's   
alright, the damn war machine that he is. But still, I hear   
nothing, inside or out. Where's Duo? 

"Heero? What's going on?" I take a slow step forward. "Where's Duo?" 

Still no response. I reach forward slowly and place a hand on his   
shoulder. Now he responds, flinching away from me as though I shot   
him. He gaze rises quickly from the floor to my face, his eyes wide   
and his pupils oddly narrow in the half-light. Despite my usual   
level-headedness, I'm getting very worried, and even a little   
scared. 

I tighten my grasp on his shoulder. "What the *hell* is going on,   
Heero?" I demand. 

His eyes focus on my face for an instant before he looks down at his   
hands. "I missed," he says dully. 

"Missed *what*?" I hiss. I was getting a sinking sensation in the   
pit of my stomach. I don't want him to tell me, but I have to know. 

"I missed," he repeats. "He was right beneath me.....I reached down   
to help him up, he was being so damned slow.....I reached down.....   
and..... I missed." He hands tighten into fists and he squeezes his   
eyes shut. "I missed, Wufei. I missed, and he fell, and now   
he's......" 

My hand falls away from his shoulder. No.....no way. That couldn't   
happen. We made it so *far*. The war is nearly over. He *can't*   
be.....not Duo. *Never* Duo. 

Heero's body shudders as he chokes back a sob. My knees give out,   
and I lean heavily against the wall. 

/No.....not Duo..../ 

/Never Duo./ 


	2. Chapter One: Memories Passed

Comments and constructive critisism welcomed and appreciated.   
Flames get deleted. ^.^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

DEATH BECOMES HIM   
By Winter Weil 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CHAPTER ONE   
Memories Passed   
A GUNDAM WING FANFICTION   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Disclaimer:   
All rights to Gundam Wing and its characters belong to   
whoever they belong to. sweatdrop. The characters of this series   
are used without permission only for the purpose of entertainment.   
This fanfiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
All original characters are copyright to the author. Don't use   
these characters without contacting the author first. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So, what's the mission of the day, o fearless leader?" 

Heero ignored Duo as he bounced into the kitchen, searching for food   
as usual. The Gundam pilot remained bent over his laptop, his eyes   
scanning the articles on the screen before him. 

Quatre quietly hid a smile behind his cup of morning tea. He enjoyed   
watching Heero and Duo; it was odd, the way the Deathscythe pilot   
so easily brought Heero out of his shell, without seemingly trying.   
And without Heero noticing. /Fascinating, / he thought to himself.   
He had come to enjoy this morning ritual that had developed over   
the few weeks they had been at this particular safehouse. Though he   
would certainly *never* point it out to Heero. The Wing pilot would   
strangle him for even *suggesting* that he may have feelings,   
however small, for the braided pilot. 

Duo thunked a bowl down on the table along with a box of cereal and   
went to rummage through the refrigerator. His long braid slid over   
his shoulder as he bent to search the lower shelves. 

"Hey, Heero," he asked, his voice slightly muffled, "what happened   
to the milk?" 

Heero snorted softly, his fingers clicking on the computer before   
him. "You asked me that yesterday," he replied. "And the day before   
that. You finished it last week." 

The braided pilot muttered a curse as he removed himself from the   
refrigerating unit. "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's dry   
cereal." He sighed and turned a chair around, seating himself in it   
backwards. He stared morosely at the empty bowl in front of him.   
"How can you stand it, Quatre? All that damn money sitting around,   
and you can't even use it to buy milk? I'd be stark raving *mad* by   
now." 

"You *are* stark raving mad," Heero commented. 

Quatre chuckled and broke in before Duo could respond with something   
snide. "We have to keep low, you know that. We're in the poorer   
section of the colony, so we can't go around throwing money   
everywhere. We have to try and budget it, so we appear more   
normal." 

Duo snorted. Lack of food tended to make him testy. "Yeah, and what   
about that lady we saw buying five gallons of milk last week?" 

The blonde pilot could see Heero was visibly restraining himself,   
and he had to admit he was doing admirably. 

"She was buying for a family of ten, Duo. She was also buying the   
milk for a month." The Wing pilot shut the laptop off and snapped   
it shut. "Not for a week." 

Duo began fiddling with his braid, mouthing obscenities to himself.   
Quatre smiled and took another sip of his tea. /The two of   
them.....it amazes me sometimes. Heero wouldn't let just anyone get   
away with half the things he lets Duo get away with./ He suppressed   
a chuckle. /Only Duo./ 

"We have a mission." 

"Aw, not me! I just got a date with this *really* sweet chick   
tomorrow night. I've been working on her all month!" 

The Wing pilot ignored Duo's comment, and the scathing look that   
followed. "OZ is mass-producing heat-seeker missiles for the Mobile   
Doll units at Colony C-317 in the L2 cluster." 

Duo blinked once before responding. "So?" 

"*So*, these missiles have a proto-type guidance system that will   
work in harmony with the Doll's targeting system." 

Quatre nodded knowingly. "So not only are they heat-seekers, they   
can lock on specifically programmed targets." He shook his head.   
"Ingenious. I didn't imagine OZ could take the Doll's computer   
system that far." He set down his teacup. "How well do they work?" 

"Well enough that we can't afford to let OZ continue producing them.   
We'll have to wipe their computers files, as well as self-detonate   
the ones already made. OZ will just move the base to another   
location and continue producing unless we wipe the programming   
blueprints." 

"Colony C-317, huh?" The Deathscythe pilot flipped his braid over   
his shoulder. "Isn't that where Wufei is?" 

Heero rose to his feet, tucking the laptop under his arm. "Yes, I've   
already contacted him about our arrival. He says he has just enough   
room for the two of us." He turned to leave. "Pack your things,   
Duo. We're leaving at 1300 hours." 

Duo crossed his arms over his chest. "Damnit all," he muttered.   
"I'll never be able to set foot here again if I want to keep my   
skin intact. Standing up a date like that......" 

Quatre kept his smile as small as possible as the pilot left the   
kitchen, still muttering to himself, the abandoned cereal bowl   
still on the table. He shook his head and chuckled quietly. 

/Only Duo./ 

***** 

Remarkably, Duo was rather subdued on the shuttle to their   
respective colony. He leaned against the window, staring out into   
the star-littered blackness, a pensive frown on his face. Heero   
know from past experience that Duo was extremely fidgety on long   
shuttle flights, so this behavior seemed very out of character. 

Heero leaned over, moving closer to Duo in order to keep his voice   
low. "What is it?" he asked softly. 

The braided pilot looked over at his fellow pilot in surprise.   
"Huh?" 

"You're acting.....different. What's the problem?" 

Duo laughed nervously. "I'm surprised you care, Heero. I guess you   
learn something new everyday." He turned back to the window. "It's   
nothing. Don't worry about it." 

Heero leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes. "As long as it   
doesn't interfere with the mission." 

"It won't. Don't worry." 

***** 

Duo's agitation grew as they reached the half-way point, where they   
stopped for a few hours to refuel their shuttle. 

Heero was silent as he watched the braided pilot pace back and forth   
in front of the large screen that showed the departure times. The   
fact that Duo was pacing didn't bother the Wing pilot much; Duo had   
a lot of excess energy, and fidgeting was his usual method of   
burning it off. What *did* bother him was the dark look on Duo's   
face, and the fact that he wasn't complaining about the long   
layover time. 

The pilot shifted slightly. "Duo." 

The braided teenager spun around to face Heero. "What?" 

"Come sit down. You're blocking the view screen." 

For a change, Duo didn't argue. He flopped down in the chair next to   
his silent comrade and immediatly began tapping his fingers on his   
thigh. After a moment, he asked, "How much longer before we leave?" 

"Two hours." 

Duo huffed a sigh and fell silent. After another few minutes he   
began tapping the heel of his boot. "Wish we could get out of here   
sooner," he muttered to himself. 

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you go into the colony. It'll   
keep you busy for a while." 

Duo's braid all but whipped the person in the chair behind him as he   
vigorously shook his head. "No. Not here." He leaned forward and   
rested his elbows on his knees, still tapping his heel. "I'd rather   
wait around in here." He pressed his lips tightly together, the   
stormy look growing on his face. 

Rather than push the subject, Heero stayed silent. /Why is he so   
defensive? Is there something about this colony that disturbs him?/ 

A female voice came on the intercom system. "All passengers leaving   
from V08744 to Earth, Shuttle A414 is departing from gate G47 in   
fifteen minutes." 

***** 

By the time they reached their destination, Duo's cheery mood had   
returned. Though half Heero's mind was busy going over the maps he   
had memorized of the processing plant, the other half was   
considering Duo's erratic behavior. 

At first he thought the braided pilot might still be feeling guilty   
about the date he had broken. His continuing agitation pointed to   
that, and the fact that he felt that he had lied to the girl about   
the date, even though technically he didn't know he would have to   
leave. But then, after they had departed their refueling point, it   
seemed as though the black cloud had passed over him, and his   
agitation left. Had it something to do with Colony V08744, then? 

A familiar face pushed through the crowd to greet them as they   
paused to collect their baggage. "Wu-man!" Duo exclaimed, and   
dropped his suitcase to race over and give the other boy a noogie. 

Wufei suffered silently through the indignity, then quickly shoved   
the other boy away so he could smooth out his ruffled ponytail. "I   
suppose I'll take that as a greeting," he said wryly. 

Heero approached the two, a totebag flung over his shoulder and   
Duo's suitcase in hand. "Is the safehouse far?" he asked. 

Wufei shook his head. "Not very. It's just twenty minutes away from   
the school, though." 

"Are we already registered?" 

"Screw if we're already registered!" Duo exclaimed, dancing in a   
frantic little circle around his fellow pilots. "Are there any good   
looking girls there?" He leaned closed to Wufei and grinned evilly   
"Or guys?" 

The Chinese teenager deliberately ignored Duo, and shook his head   
once more. "Yes, you're registered. I stuck with the classes you   
had in your last school, so don't blame me if you don't like the   
choices." 

Heero nodded and put Duo's suitcase down. "Good enough. We can   
change them if necessary. Transport?" 

"Of course." The Shenlong pilot motioned towards the exit. "Let's   
get out of here. Being out in the open makes me nervous in this   
colony." 

Heero nodded and followed his comrade. Duo stopped in his tracks and   
stared after them a moment before he grabbed his suitcase and raced   
after them. "Wait! You didn't answer my *question*!" 


	3. Chapter Two: Such Wonderful Friends

Comments and constructive critisism welcomed and appreciated.   
Flames get deleted. ^.^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

DEATH BECOMES HIM   
By Winter Weil 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CHAPTER TWO   
Such Wonderful Friends   
A GUNDAM WING FANFICTION   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Disclaimer:   
All rights to Gundam Wing and its characters belong to   
whoever they belong to. sweatdrop. The characters of this series   
are used without permission only for the purpose of entertainment.   
This fanfiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
All original characters are copyright to the author. Don't use   
these characters without contacting the author first. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Heero leaned against the door of Wufei's jeep, patiently awaiting   
his two comrades. The first day of school was unremarkable; it was   
a casual school, so uniforms were unnecessary. He wasn't required   
to say anything about himself in any classes, and that was an added   
relief. The only thing that had posed a problem for possible   
discovery was in his math studies. He had stepped right into the   
current module without a hitch, which was at a much higher level   
than his former class. This unnerved the teacher, but he shrugged   
it off, saying he was mearly "talented in that area." 

In the distance he could see Wufei and Duo approaching the jeep.   
With the bright red turtleneck and tight black jeans he was   
wearing, Duo could probably be picked off by a Leo in orbit outside   
the colony. Heero shook his head. /Far too flashy./ 

Wufei sighed irritably as he reached the jeep and dumped his books   
into the back seat with uncharacteristic laziness. 

"First day," he exclaimed. "First day, and five people have already   
asked for Duo's number. Five!" He held out his hand, fingers   
extended. "And one of them was *male*!" 

Duo laughed and flung an arm over Wufei's shoulder. "Aw, come on,   
Wufei. I can't help it if I'm irresistible." The Chinese boy just   
snorted and began searching in his pockets for his keys. 

Heero shook his head and pursed his lips. "You stand out, Duo. You   
need to keep a lower profile; we won't be here for long, so it's   
better not to stick out like a sore thumb." 

Duo stuck his tongue out at Heero. Heero ignored him. 

The Shenlong pilot unlocked the jeep and climbed in, waiting   
patiently for Duo to quit fussing and get in the back seat. Once he   
and Heero were settled, he put the car in reverse and backed out of   
the parking lot. "How long *do* you plan to stay, Heero?" he asked. 

"Two months, tops," was the reply. "More likely a month. In a few   
weeks we'll have everything we need, from information to supplies.   
We'll lay low for a week after the plant is blown, then head off to   
another colony. Tonight I'll do reconnaissance, to make sure the   
maps match the plant." 

"By yourself?" Duo exclaimed. 

"Yes." 

"Shouldn't you take Duo? This is a bit more tricky than a blow and   
run mission. Duo needs to know the internal layout as well," Wufei   
said as he rounded a corner. 

"Eventually. We have several weeks to prepare. But tonight, I go   
alone." 

"But---!" Duo tried. 

"I'm going *alone*." 

The Chinese pilot examined Duo through his rearview mirror, watching   
as he crossed his arms and fumed silently out the window. Wufei   
pursed his lips angrily. /Calculated risks must be taken, I know,   
but sometimes you take those risks too far, Heero./ 

***** 

The next day, Wufei scooted over in order to make room for Duo at   
the lunch table. 

"I'm being stalked," the Deathscythe pilot said without preamble. 

Heero's eyebrows shot up half-way to his hairline. 

Duo settled himself and unwrapped his eating utensils before   
continuing. "See him over there?" He pointed with the business end   
of his fork across the cafeteria. "The one with the black leather   
jacket? He's stalking me." 

Wufei turned and examined the boy a moment. He had short black hair,   
a hawk-like nose and piercing green eyes. He glanced over at their   
table a moment before quickly averting his eyes when he realized   
all three pilots were staring at him. "Arkasian?" he asked. 

Duo nodded. "Yeah, that's his name. You know him?" 

"He's in one of my classes." 

"Mm. Anyways, he's been following me from class to class ever since   
I showed up yesterday." 

"Perhaps he has classes near you," Wufei suggested. 

"Uh-uh. I hacked into the school files last class. His classes are   
all on the other side of campus from mine, except for the last one,   
which we all have." 

Heero continued gazing after Duo's 'stalker', a thoughtful look on   
his normally stoic face. "Too young to be an OZ spy," he murmured. 

"I *know* that," Duo replied around a mouthful of rice. "But the   
guy's starting to spazz me out. A chick in my other class said he   
was the pimp of the campus. Quote: 'Arkasian gets what Arkasian   
wants. *I* found *that* out the hard way.'" 

Wufei flashed Duo an evil grin. "Well, perhaps he's   
just....attracted to you. You know, you *do* look remarkably like a   
woman from behind with the braid of yours....." 

Duo gave him a scathing look. "Funny, Wu-man." 

Heero finally dragged his eyes away from Arkasian to look at Duo.   
"What do you plan to do about it?" 

Duo shrugged. "Tell him off. He's not *that* big, so I'm not worried   
about a fight." 

The Shenlong pilot snorted. "He weighs more than you and me   
combined." 

"Then I'll just have to sic my faithful 'Perfect Soldier' on his   
ass. Right Heero?" 

"Hn." 

***** 

"Wufei!" 

The Chinese pilot caught the basketball with ease. With fluid grace,   
he slipped among the other team's players and passed it to Heero,   
who dunked the ball without a hitch. Around them the small crowd of   
teenagers who had come to watch the unofficial game cheered as   
their score went up by another point. 

The ball was passed back onto the court, and again Duo received it.   
His braid whipped about him as he dribbled down the court, dodging   
blocks from his opponents. 

Heero's mind was only half on the game. Arkasian was standing at the   
edge of the court, his eyes following Duo's every move. Ever since   
the braided teenager had mentioned Arkasian's obsession the week   
before, Heero could tell he was bothered by it. It wasn't obvious;   
he joked and laughed about it from time to time, but the fact was   
every time he caught sight of the raven-haired boy, his violet eyes   
would darken. He claimed he had talked to Arkasian about it, but   
nothing seemed to have changed. If anything, it made him more   
determined. 

"Heero!" 

He caught the ball automatically and headed back down the court. The   
opponents blocks did nothing to stop him, and again their score   
went up. The buzzer went off, indicating half-time, and his fellow   
pilots moved to join him. 

He didn't know why this problem with Arkasian was gnawing at him so   
much. Duo could easily deal with it. 

/So why does it bother me?/ 

He wasn't surprised to see Arkasian approach their small group.   
Neither was Wufei; they exchanged a quick look as Duo was tapped on   
the shoulder. 

The braided teenager blinked up at the raven-haired boy. "Arkasian,"   
he said, taken unawares. "What's up?" 

The other boy's voice was uncommonly smooth as he replied. "I need   
to talk to you, Duo." He glanced at Wufei and Heero. "Alone." 

Duo looked back at his friends as well, then shrugged. "Sure." He   
let the taller boy lead him a few feet away where they began a   
whispered discussion. 

"What do you think he wants?" Wufei murmured. 

Heero shook his head. Duo had deliberately placed himself so that   
their lips couldn't be read. However, a few moments later the two   
Gundam pilots didn't need to read any lips to know the discussion   
was becoming heated. Duo's braid twitched from side to side as he   
furiously shook his head and gestured angrily. Arkasian, on the   
other hand, remained calm, his arms crossed over his chest. 

Heero shifted, moving a few feet to the side, so he could see their   
faces. No one around them seemed disturbed at all by the furious   
look on Duo's face, not even Arkasian. The raven-haired boy was   
actually smiling. 

Duo made one last comment, which Heero didn't catch, then turned   
away. Arkasian's smiled grew, and the Wing pilot read his lips on   
the next comment: 

'I didn't say you could leave yet, bitch.' 

Duo's eyes widened, and before Arkasian could react he whipped   
around and placed a well-aimed sucker-punch in his gut. 

"*I* am *nobody's BITCH*." Duo's angered hiss carried well in the   
suddenly silent gym. 

Arkasian stumbled back a few steps, and his emerald eyes darkened in   
rage. "You goddamned whore!" he roared, and attacked Duo with both   
fists swinging. The braided pilot, being trained in hand-to-hand   
combat, had no difficulty blocking the other student's blows, but   
the ferocity and the sheer weight behind the attack knocked the   
slim boy off his feet. 

Arkasian bent down to grab Duo by his collar, and raised the other   
fist high. He had only enough time to blink before another fist   
caught him in the jaw and threw him back four feet. 

The silence in the gym was profound. One of Arkasian's cronies   
rushed to his friends side, then turned to glare at his attacker.   
"You asshole! You broke his jaw!" 

Cobalt eyes stared coldly back. "Then perhaps he should learn to   
take 'no' for an answer more graciously," Heero replied calmly. 

Just then the physical education teachers raced into the gym with   
two campus guards in tow. Arkasian's cronies didn't waste a second   
in pointing the blame at Heero. "That boy attacked us!" they   
squealed. 

"Wait one damned second!" Duo exclaimed. He climbed back to his feet   
and pointed back at Arkasian. "*He* attacked *me* first! Heero was   
just defending me!" 

A campus guard ignored both parties accusations and clamped an iron   
fist around Duo's upper arm. "We'll see about *that*, young man,"   
he said darkly. 

***** 

"Less than two weeks, and already in a fight. The records from your   
previous school don't show this sort of aggression on your part." 

"Aggravated assault," Duo muttered angrily to the floor. 

The dean sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Yes, you already told me   
how this incident occurred. Arkasian Boah also gave me his   
version." 

"Lying piece of--" Duo silenced himself when the dean raised his   
hand. 

"Better not make things worse than they already are," the dean   
advised. "As it is, you two are already suspended for five days." 

Heero remained silent, but Duo's objection was immediate. "What?!"   
The braided teenager rose from his chair and slammed his palms down   
on the desk. "Arkasian did this! We were just defending ourselves!   
He--!" 

"Duo Maxwell!" 

The pilot's mouth snapped shut with a click. 

The dean placed his own palms on the desk and slowly leaned forward.   
"I understand your anger. But do not endanger your situation any   
further. Five days suspension is nothing compared to Mr. Boah's   
punishment." 

"What was his punishment?" Heero asked quietly. 

The dean leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers. "Why,   
expulsion of course." 


End file.
